It Takes Two To Tangle
by Badge 825
Summary: For months Jane and Maura have skirted their attraction for one another, but just as things start to heat up, an intrusion may halt the relationship before it starts. Later chapters rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own them…but should someone want to give me them, I won't refuse. Spoilers are for "Boston Strangler Redux." It was the inspiration for this piece. Please review. I was tentative about writing this, and I'm not sure if I should continue, but I'm a sucker for first time stories. PS: I made Jane slightly older than 30. To me it seems more accurate.**

It was close to the end of a ten hour shift when Jane swaggered into the autopsy suite, arms laden with evidence from the warehouse, expecting to find Maura elbow deep in the latest victim's corpse."Hey Maur, would you mind taking. . ." Jane halted mid-sentence, consumed with the feeling that someone had unexpectedly slapped her face. There was Maura Isles, molded to Detective Frost's body, with one hand pressed to his back, and her other hand resting on his. A fresh corpse lay on the table beside them.

Jane's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. She nearly dropped the items she was carrying. She set them down slowly, her hand now resting on her waist as she wondered what emotion was registering on Frost's face. She asked herself, "Was it guilt for having been caught in a compromising position? Nope. Was it fear because I'm going to dismember him? Nope." Suddenly she realized, "Yep, it's relief." Frost nervously spun toward his partner to reveal a scalpel in his hand.

Maura grinned, "Jane, I was just helping Detective Frost find his morgue legs."

Jane released the breath she was holding. Upon discovering the actuality of the situation, she knew that Frost was about to faint or lose another meal; she took it as an opportunity to hide her surprise and increase his discomfort. "Hey, don't let me disturb you." She folded her arms across her chest and nodded in encouragement. "Go ahead Frost-dig in." She even picked up a nearby jar that contained a perfectly preserved eyeball and shook it in his direction as she spoke. Barry scrambled out of the suite, moving as if his pants were on fire.

He yelled over his shoulder, "Thanks Dr. Isles. Maybe we can continue some other time."

The depth of Jane's dimples as she laughed at her fleeing partner was lost on Maura. She looked downtrodden as she tried to justify how she blew yet another date last night by diagnosing him with a potentially fatal disease. "Jane, don't look at me like that. Imagine how I would feel knowingly passing defective genes on to any potential offspring, or how terrible it would be to watch a partner suffer when I could have done something about it." Still, her inability to stop herself unnerved her more than diagnosing her dates.

"I'm sorry." Jane wrapped her hand around Maura's arm. The lanky detective tried to express empathy for her friend, but secretly, guiltily, she was happy the date failed. Months ago, she realized she was steadily becoming more and more attracted to the quirky doctor, but based on experience, she convinced herself it would be unwise to act on her feelings. So, there she remained in limbo, hopelessly falling for Maura, but paralyzed to do anything about it, and selfishly not wanting her to be with anyone else.

Jane stuffed her conflicting feelings down, resigning herself to a perpetual state of confusion and hesitancy mixed with a screaming desire to kiss Maura. Frustrated, she ran her hands through her long, raven hair. She stood across from her friend, joking about Frost needing an antacid. Maura gave a faint smile that made her eyes sparkle and Jane's legs weak. Together they unpacked the evidence, and carefully examined each item.

"M, there's nothing here. I'm going back to the bullpen. I'll see you later."

The sudden, earlier look of shock on Jane's face did not go unnoticed by Dr. Maura Isles. She had seen it a few times before when someone other than Jane herself had come physically close to her. It perplexed her; on the surface it seemed territorial, protective, rooted in attraction, intriguing, but yet furtive. Maura had slept on and off with a woman while in medical school. She considered it her one moment of indiscretion-two stressed, over-worked students, physically attracted to one another letting off steam with no expectation of commitment. So she understood the nature of same sex attraction, but wasn't sure that was what she saw in Jane—though she would welcome it if it were.

Maura knew that a relationship with Jane would be worlds away from her college fling. With Jane, she would be invested. She was the only person Maura had ever achieved a deep emotional connection with, and taking it to the next level was appealing, but would the stoic detective give herself permission? Maura whispered to herself, "Jane Rizzoli, I do not understand you." She shook her head making a mental note to give her best friend's reaction more thought when she had the time.

Maura came up to the bullpen half an hour later, looking almost shy as she approached Jane's desk. The detective sat slumped forward; face buried in her hands, hungry and exhausted. She didn't lift her head when she heard Maura's high heeled approach, but she spoke.

"Let me guess. You think it's time to call it quits. You're hungry, and you want to go to Jake's for a steak, a glass of cabernet, their roasted potatoes, and creamed spinach."

Maura pulled her head back so that her chin was resting near her neck. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Jane spread her fingers to peek out between them. "I'm a detective. Besides, I want that too…..except for the cabernet. Beer me, please." Maura laughed. Minutes later they were in Jane's car and on their way.

They sat at a back table in the dimly lit restaurant. They talked, laughed, teased and joked. Occasionally their hands would brush, or their eyes would meet longer than necessary when conveying a point. These moments were cherished because they were devoid of work related issues, descriptions of dead bodies, talk of hovering parents, failed romances, and the dark side of human nature.

Between bites Maura said, "Jane, I felt terrible for Detective Burns when he tripped in the morgue and landed in the bio-hazard box."

Jane snorted, "M, that man has the worst luck in the world, and he knows it. The first and last time he played softball with us, he was getting into his batting stance and split his pants wide open! He was wearing Sponge Bob boxer shorts for Christ's sake."

Maura's laughter spilled forth like a cascading waterfall. She reached over and grasped Jane's hand. "Jane please stop, please I can't breathe." The rest of the evening passed in much the same light hearted way.

By the time dessert arrived, Jane couldn't help her eyes raking over Maura's body. The curve of her neck and the swell of her breasts above the crest of her dress made Jane's mind wander. She promised herself she wouldn't think about Maura sexually, but it was becoming increasingly agonizing not to. Every time she was with Maura, she wanted to touch or kiss her. She dated quite a few women in her early twenties, but she always found herself involved with ones who were more talk than substance. The most painful part was finding out after she'd fallen in love. By age twenty six she went back to dating men exclusively. It proved about as successful as dating women had been, but it hurt less because she expected less. She kept telling herself, "I'll marry the one who disappoints me the least." But by age thirty three, eleven blind dates and four boyfriends later, Jane was infinitely disappointed.

As dinner drew to a close, Maura, giddy from the company, and a bit intoxicated from the three glasses of red wine, was finally settled enough to interpret Jane's behavior toward her. It was definitely attraction mixed with a strong dose of protectiveness and something else Maura wasn't accustomed to seeing in potential partners. She never saw it in the woman she was with in college, nor did she ever see it in Garrett, but she did see it in herself. When she fell in love with Garrett, she saw that look in her own eyes. It was devotion, loyalty, trust, desire, and friendship all woven together.

Maura sat up poker straight in her chair feeling a bit smug. Sexy, smart, sarcastic, infuriating, beautiful Detective Rizzoli was falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the suggestions. Based on your recommendations, I've practically re-written Chapter 1. Writing this story is definitely a challenge, and hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and continue to review.**

Maura drained the last bit of wine from her glass before she and Jane exited the restaurant. A light rain was falling, and the streetlights shined down illuminating the puddles with brilliant sparks of flickering light. The wind blew warm against Jane and Maura's cheeks. A grinning Dr. Isles looked toward Jane, who ran her hand through her unruly curls as they stood beneath the awning waiting for the valet.

The detective felt Maura's eyes on her. Normally, someone staring at her like that would bother Jane, but she learned that when Maura did it, it meant she was trying to put some profound thought into words. "Maur, what's up? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary, the mouse and whatever else cats swallow."

Maura bit her bottom lip. That smugness she felt earlier driving her forward. "I was just thinking Jane, that there are relationships where one person highlights the other's loneliness…you know they just have a way of bringing you down, leaving you worse than before they found you. But by the time you realize that you've allowed them to make you feel that way, the damage is done. Then you have to put yourself back together."

Jane could feel tiny cracks forming in her heart. She was sad and angry that at some point in Maura's life someone she trusted betrayed her, and made her feel more isolated than she already was. She huddled close to Maura. "Yeah, those people are called assholes. Is someone doing that to you now?" Jane raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Maura's heart picked up a few beats. She felt a small thrill every time Jane launched into her protective mode. Despite being able to take care of herself, Maura found Jane's reaction igniting her. "No Jane. No one is making me feel that way now. I was just thinking there are some people who emphasize what you're missing, and there are others who through their interaction with you, fill in the empty spaces and make you feel whole."

Somewhat perplexed by this sudden revelation, Jane hesitated in her response, and then softly, huskily whispered in Maura's ear, "What exactly are you getting at Maur? I want to understand, but I'm not sure if I do." Jane drew herself up to her full height. God, Maura smelled like honeysuckle and Jane wanted to pull her into her arms and embrace her while she processed whatever was plaguing her brain.

The green in Maura's eyes twinkled."Jane, what I'm trying to say is thank you for you being one of rare people who by their very nature fills in those gaps."

That did it. Jane was barely able to keep her desire for Maura in check, and now that one little glimpse into Maura's heart absolutely did Jane in. There was no turning back; she was happily drowning in the sea that was Maura Isles. She could tell Jane to shoot herself in the foot and she would consider it.

She wanted Maura, and was falling fast. She was tired of searching for someone she could tolerate when someone she desired was right in front of her. Jane swallowed hard, and her cheeks flushed betraying the increase in her pulse.

She smiled wide as her long fingers toyed with the elevated scar on her right palm. "Thanks. I think that's one of the most meaningful and complex compliments I've ever received." Jane's eyes softened as she met Maura's gaze. This certainly wasn't the socially inept woman that Jane met not so long ago. This Maura was brazen, and it only served to add to the intriguing enigma that was Dr. Maura Isles.

"Jane, it's also very honest. I've….I've never been closer to anyone in my whole life because I've never allowed anyone to get as close as you." Maura's voice was full of conviction. "You're the person who has taught me that when fear controls you, your world shrinks, and when you display courage it grows exponentially. I let you in, and my world has grown exponentially."

Jane's eyes welled up with unshed tears. She imagined what it would feel like to pull Maura close and press their lips together. She wanted to feel the weight of Maura's body against hers as she kissed and nuzzled her neck hopefully raising tiny goose bumps on her skin. She wanted to. . . "Miss, your car is here."

The valet handed her the other half of her claim ticket as she awoke from her fantasy. She handed the young man a sizeable tip, while he covered them with an all too small umbrella as they entered the car.

"Shit Maura. You're really giving me too much credit. All this time, I've considered myself incredibly lucky to know you. Before you came to the department, I couldn't tell a soul when I was afraid of something. With me being the lone female, the guys would have torn me to pieces. When you came along….Hell…I told you when I was scared shitless, and you didn't let that change your faith, or your trust in me. It unnerved me at first, but now, it means the world to me." Jane twisted in the driver's seat to face Maura. "I don't like talking about mushy stuff, but you deserve to know how important our friendship is."

Maura patted Jane's thigh. Jane leaned against the headrest, content to take a small breather after their conversation. Maura sighed slightly as she drank in the sensuality of her friend's wet skin and damp hair. It took all her reserve not to climb onto Jane's lap and pull the buttons of her shirt with her teeth. As much as she wanted to, Maura knew she would have to wait. Jane wasn't ready—yet.

After a few seconds of silence, Maura checked the time on the dashboard clock. It was only 7:30, and she didn't want this night to end. "Will you join me for a drink with me when we get back to my house?"

Jane thought she should say, "No." Her head was spinning. A few hours ago, Maura had been her best friend, now she was fast on her way to writhing naked under Jane's ministrations. Jane panicked; it was too much, too fast, and she felt like running, Then she remembered what Maura said about your world shrinking or expanding based on your courage, and Jane, desperately wanted her world to expand.


	3. Chapter 3

**The feedback has been wonderful, encouraging, and helpful. I hope you all like the direction this story is going, and continue to read and comment.**

The blue Crown Vic pulled into Maura's driveway. The rain having stopped minutes before, left a light sheen on the ground that created a subtle mist as it evaporated. Maura exited the car first. Keys in hand, crossing the brick driveway and looking behind her to see Jane close at her heels. Once inside the spacious home, Jane peeled her jacket off. Maura reached for it and a suddenly skittish Jane nervously sidestepped Maura.

"What's the matter Jane? I was just going to hang your jacket up." There was a hint of irritation in Maura's voice, as she found it hurtful for Jane to back away from her.

"Sorry Maura, you just startled me." Jane felt like she told a half truth, or was it a half lie? Maura did startle her, but she didn't explain why. She was imagining what being Maura's girlfriend would be like when the object of her fantasy suddenly surprised her by reaching for the jacket.

The tall woman pursed her lips and pushed her hair back off of her face. She stretched her arms over her head before settling on Maura's plush couch. She removed her boots and sunk into the cushions. How she loved being there; next to her own apartment it was the only other place she felt at home and relaxed. She could hear Maura removing the cork from a bottle of wine and pouring the ruby liquid out. The doctor sauntered back into the living room minus her heels. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she handed Jane a glass, holding the other woman's gaze longer than required.

"Thank you, Maur." Jane gave Maura a look that screamed, "I want you."

The doctor sat close to Jane, bending her knees and slipping her legs on to the couch before leaning over to grab the remote from the coffee table. Jane snaked her arm out over the back of the couch, watching herself toy with the curls at the back of Maura's head. It felt natural and effortless.

"M, can we watch the game please?" Jane was mesmerized by the softness of the hair streaking between her fingers.

"We can if you promise not to yell at the television."

"I can't help it. I'm an avid sports fan."

"OK. How about a compromise? You can yell, but just not as loudly as last time."

"Deal," Jane announced as she offered Maura an exceptionally dimpled smile.

Hours later, Jane woke to find an infomercial for a get rich quick scheme on. It was after Midnight when she sleepily looked toward her aching right arm and tingling fingers. Maura had fallen asleep on her cutting off the circulation, and causing her entire arm to hurt. Jane watched her for a short time, loving the way Maura's eyelashes brushed her cheeks and her nose slightly flared when taking a deep breath. She could stay like that all night, despite the pins and needles that assaulted her arm.

"Shit," Jane cursed. She could feel her cell phone vibrating against her side. She stuffed her left hand between the couch cushions and pulled her phone from the case on her hip. She looked over toward Maura who was still asleep. She didn't recognize the number and there was no name on the caller ID. It was late,and if it were a wrong number, Jane planned on giving the other person a lesson on the consequences of mis-dialing.

"Hello," she half whispered. "Yes this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Who's this?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Jane couldn't quite place it.

"Sorry to be calling so late. It's Maria Carolla, Sandra's sister." Jane paled upon the revelation as she nearly dropped the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. The more chapters I write the more it seems like fun and less like work!**

Instantly, Jane felt a surge of anger pulse through her. She wished she had changed her cell phone number, but she never thought anyone from the Carolla family would have the nerve to call her. She wanted to say something rude to the woman on the other end of the line. Her stomach churned, and she opted for a response somewhere between civility and annoyance.

Jane was trying to keep her emotions in check and not wake Maura up. If it were possible to whisper loudly, she would do it. "Maria, do you have any idea how late it is? And why are you calling me anyway? I thought my dealings with your family were over a long time ago."

There was a brief moment where no one spoke, then Maria, choking back tears said, "Jane I probably deserved that, but hear me out ….please. It's about Sandra."

"Well go on; spill it."

"About five months ago Sandra starting having back pain, and she was losing weight fast. She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer."

Jane was shocked for the second time tonight. Her mouth felt dry, and she felt badly about the way she had spoken to Maria. "Maria, I'm sorry, but I haven't heard from Sandra in years. We didn't exactly part on good terms. I'm not sure what you expect of me."

"She wants you to come and see her Jane. She's receiving hospice care at our parents' home. I'm calling because she wants to make amends; she wants to apologize."

Jane sniffled, "Please don't think I'm a terrible person, but I need time to think about this. I don't know if coming there will make things worse. It was a terrible falling out that hurt me a lot."

"I know Jane. She wants to try and make it right. The doctor said she has less than two weeks; please let her die with a clear conscience." Maria sounded like she was begging.

"I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight Maria." Jane pushed END on her phone, she carefully removed her arm from under Maura, and the woman fell against Jane's side quietly snoring. The emotionally exhausted detective gently tousled the hair of the woman beside her.

"Maura," Jane began lightly rocking her shoulder. "Wake up. Sweetie, I need to talk to you."

Maura yawned, stretched her legs, and splayed her fingers. Jane thought she resembled a cat awakening from a nap. She half expected Maura to start sharpening her nails on the couch.

Maura sat up, looking adorable and sleepy. "What time is it Jane?"

"It's 12:45. I need your advice about a blast from the past."

Maura sat up, giving Jane her full attention.

Jane looked down at the scars on her hands and made circles over them with her index finger. She was unable to make eye contact when she spoke "Maura, I…I heard from the sister of someone that I used to date. She called while you were sleeping."

"Go on," Maura encouraged. She was interested, but unsure about how much she really wanted to hear. She and Jane spend so much time together that Maura had forgotten Jane belonged to the rest of the world as well.

"It wasn't an easy break-up. She flunked out of the academy. It wasn't my fault, but her whole family blamed me for it." Tears slipped from the corners of Jane's eyes.

Maura wasn't surprised to hear it was a woman, and she felt a pang in her heart knowing the memories were obviously painful for her friend. "Jane, it's OK…..it's OK. What can I do?" Maura reached for Jane's hand and held it tightly.

Jane squeezed back. "Well, the woman I used to date, she's really sick. She's dying and she requested that I go see her—you know so she can apologize, before she goes. I want to go, but her family treated me so badly. One day I was a part of them, and the next…I was a sworn enemy. But I feel like no matter how much this hurts I should do this. I want to go to Connecticut and let her get it off her chest."

Maura now held both of Jane's hands in hers. "Jane, I'll be as supportive as I can. Try to remember that you're going for her, not for her family. You're also going for yourself. Maybe after you two talk, you'll be able to put it behind you once and for all."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Ch. 5**

**Still no copyright infringement intended. I'm enjoying reading the reviews. Thanks, because they help with giving this story direction. You've been really great!**

The night had come crashing down on Jane. Her feelings for Maura, combined with her need to act on them slowly, and the call from Maria had simply washed away all of her strength. She hoped Maura was right, and that going to see her ex would help her put the past behind her. They were still sitting on the couch when Jane patted Maura's shoulder.

"M, I need to get going. Jo needs to be walked." She slowly stood up from the couch. Her exhaustion was evident in the dark circles under her eyes and her unusually pale complexion.

Maura's voice was soft and warm, "Jane, Frankie gets off of his shift in a few minutes. Couldn't you ask him to pick her up, and watch her for the weekend? You're in no condition to drive, and you're welcome to stay here."

Jane, lacking the strength to talk or disagree simply nodded. Maura approached her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Jane wanted to cry as the events of the day seeped into her muscle fibers and twisted them into a knot.

Maura soothingly ran her hand down Jane's arm, and wrapped her fingers around the taller woman's index finger. "Come on," she tugged her friend in the direction of her guest room. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Call Frankie, and make yourself comfortable." Maura gracefully disappeared into the bathroom.

When she exited, her breath was caught half way between her chest and her stomach. Jane was sitting up on her comforter with several pillows propping her up. She was clad in a gray tank top and a pair of form fitting black boy shorts. Her right leg was extended and her left one was bent, providing Maura with an incredible view of the long, tanned limbs. Her contacts removed, and her glasses rested on her nose as she thumbed through a magazine. Maura wondered if she were going to get any sleep, or stay up all night fighting the urge to slide her hands over Jane's toned body and kiss the inviting lips and neck. Maura would often find her eyes resting on Jane's leonine neck, the curves almost begging for her attention.

Maura climbed into the right side of the bed and snuggled under the blankets that weren't under Jane. "Goodnight Jane," Maura whispered." Happily resting her head on her pillow with a slight smile on her face, she thought that tamping down her sex drive was a small price to pay for having Jane in her bed for the night. Her last thought before falling asleep was that Jane's going to Connecticut would be good for her, and good for them. Perhaps then Jane would be ready for a relationship. Until that happened, Maura felt that was an anchor holding Jane down and stopping her from moving forward.

For her part, Jane was too tired to protest leaving Jo with her brother. He barely remembered to feed himself, and she just had to have faith that he would take good care of her beloved pet. She casually tossed the magazine she was reading onto the nightstand, as she reached over to turn the bedside lamp off. She placed her glasses on top of the magazine and slipped under the covers. She remembers Maura's perfume softly caressing the air, and their feet gently tangling just before succumbing to a sleep that would take her from the trouble's of the day.

When the alarm went off at 8:00 in the morning, Jane awoke to the sounds of a waterfall and Birds chirping instead of the blaring rock station she was used to. She sat up in the bed, looking toward Maura who was just beginning to stir.

"Good morning Jane."

"Good morning yourself, what the fuck is with the environmental sounds alarm. You didn't have that the last time I was here."

"It's a soothing gently way to awake from a deep sleep," Maura said still half asleep herself.

"Well, it just makes me want to pee."

Maura realized Jane was going to be a bit grumpy until she had at least one cup of coffee in her, and she grimaced at Jane.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I really want to thank you for letting me stay, and for being such a good friend to me—even when I sometimes don't deserve it."

"Sometimes?" Maura raised a questioning eyebrow while smiling.

"Did you just crack a joke?"

"I think I did. Now, I'm going to make breakfast before you get on your way. I could go with you if you like to lend some moral support."

"I appreciate that; I really do, but I have to do this on my own."

Maura looked slightly hurt, but she understood that Jane needed to do this without any outside assistance. She reached over and placed her hand over the detective's. "Do you want to tell me what happened between you two?"


	6. Chapter 6

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Ch. 6**

**I've been ordered to update, so here is next installment!**

Jane didn't really want to talk about this unpleasant time in her life, but she felt Maura deserved to know. She was her best friend, her support system, her confidant, and potentially her girlfriend. She looked at the M.E.'s warm, compassionate eyes, and felt certain she was making the right choice. "I'll tell you in exchange for some breakfast." She winked at Maura, and leapt from the bed to prepare for what she knew would be a good meal.

Jane crunched on an English muffin as she began to unravel her history with the dying woman. "I met Sandra when we started at the academy. We became fast friends. We had so much in common. She loved sports, had a real passion for police work, she played guitar, and I played the piano." Jane began rubbing the scars on her hands. Maura knew it was because she subconsciously wondered if she would ever play again. "It was really good, so when she asked me out, I was pretty hyped." Jane's face brightened as she recalled what started off as a good relationship.

Maura heaped more scrambled eggs and bacon onto Jane's plate. "It seems your relationship was based on the simple Law of Attraction….you know, drawing in people who think and act like you—value what you value." She poured more coffee into their cups.

Jane nodded, "But only to an extent; it all went south after Sandra met this girl named Chloe. Anyway, I really clicked with Sandra's whole family. I spent many weekends at their house in Old Wethersfield. They had a huge in ground pool, and I used to help her dad clean it. Her mom was almost as good a cook as mine. There were a few times when our families would get together and everyone seemed to get along."

"Did your family know you were dating another woman?" Maura wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah, they did. They'd known for a while that I had been dating men and women, and they've been really cool about it. So, the first ten months of our relationship were great. Then she meets this girl Chloe. She was a clerk at the courthouse." Jane swallowed hard. "Maur, she cheated on me."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry." Maura reached across the table and put her hand on Jane's. She just wanted to hold Jane in her arms; she could feel the ache in her friend's voice as she retold the tale. The events had unfolded years ago, but the pain in Jane's voice felt as though it had happened yesterday.

"Well, I guess I was idealistic, young, and naïve at the time. She begged me to forgive her, and I tried; it wasn't easy though. I wanted the relationship to work, and I was trying to force it to work. I had to see Chloe when I was sent to the court on police business; it sucked. Sandra said it was a horrible mistake and that it would never happen again. They were drunk at a picnic and ended up having sex in the back of Chloe's car; Clichéd huh?"

Jane looked vulnerable, and embarrassed as if she had somehow failed, causing her girlfriend to cheat.

Maura reassured, "Jane, it wasn't your fault. You're aware that people are notorious for doing what they want to do despite knowing better or saying otherwise."

"I know, but it hurts just the same. It gets worse Maura. Three days after Sandra told me that she had cheated on me, I caught her kissing another woman in a bar. She was a serial cheater; every time she drank, she cheated. I told her it was over."

"But it's not over; it still bothers you to this day. You haven't put it behind you, Jane. If you had, you wouldn't be feeling like his now." Maura began clearing the table.

"After I broke it off, she started drinking heavily. I offered to help get her into a program; she refused. Her parents and her sister blamed me for it. They said had I been more understanding and tried harder, things would be different. I told them that if Sandra weren't alcoholic then things would be different. They cut me off; I never heard from any of them again, and Sandra moved back to Connecticut."

Maura put the dishes into the sink and stood behind Jane's chair. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, her hands clasped over Jane's chest. Maura kissed her cheek and said, "I promise it will get better."

"What if I can't forgive her Maura?" Jane put her left hand over the ones clasped around her.

"Even if she apologizes, and you can't forgive her, you'll learn to accept that you can't, and you'll still be able to move on; it may take time, but you will." Maura let go of Jane and resumed cleaning up.

"Thanks Maur. I'm sorry to eat and run, but I have to call Maria and pack some stuff. If I'm not back by tonight, I'll be back by tomorrow morning; by tomorrow night, we'll be on my couch watching movies and eating pizza."

With that, Jane grabbed her jacket and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Ch. 7**

**This story is coming to an end soon, probably one more chapter to go. I've made some adjustments based on reader recommendations. Thanks for continuing to read.**

The drive to Connecticut seemed longer than Jane remembered. She navigated the Crown Vic through narrow roads and over steep hills. The time ticked by ever so slowly, and she used it to sort out the thoughts racing through her mind. She wondered how she would be received. Jane neglected to tell Maura that Sandra's mother slapped her face when Jane told her that their daughter had a serious drinking problem and needed help. Her mother insisted that what her daughter needed was a more supportive partner. "The whole family was a bunch of classic enablers," Jane thought.

As Jane traveled south on Interstate 91, she tried to prepare for what condition Sandra would be in once she arrived. She remembered what her great grandmother looked like when she was dying of cancer. It was horrible, her flesh was tightly wrapped over her bones, her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes had lost their depth. It was an image that Jane could never shake.

Jane dragged her feet across the floor of the third Dunkin Donuts she had stopped at on her way down. She ordered another large coffee and this time she also got a sesame bagel with strawberry cream cheese hoping that it would settle the acid bubbling in her stomach. She groaned as she sat on the hood of her car eating the last bite of the bagel. Two boys on skateboards went by eyeballing the detective's gun and badge. Just as she stood to toss her garbage, Maura's ring tone sliced through the silence. Jane tossed her head aside so she could answer the phone. "Hey Maura, miss me already?"

Maura laughed as she greeted Jane. "I just wanted to check in on you."

"Well, I'm almost there, and I'm scared shitless and over caffeinated."

"Sounds par for the course. You'll be fine; you're a strong person Jane. Keep in touch and good luck."

Minutes after hanging up, Jane was back in her car and pulling into the stone driveway of the Carolla's house. It was different that Jane had remembered. It was sided a Confederate gray, the pool was filled in, and the gazebo torn down. The yard was lined with new trees, and a shed had been built. Jane ran her hands through her hair as she approached the front door, her heels clopping on the walkway. She rang the bell,and the door creaked open just a crack before swinging wide.

Maria Carolla stood before Jane looking exactly as Jane remembered her. Her long dark hair and piercing blue eyes were exactly like Sandra's. She was slightly taller, and two years older, but still youthful looking.

"Jane. Please come in." The woman was hesitant to look Jane in the eye.

"Thanks. How is she?" Jane stood in the elegant foyer as the light cast shadows on the stone floor."

"They say that people rally right before they pass, and that seems to be where she is right now. She'll be pleased to know that you're here."

"Where's your parents."

Maria coughed nervously, "They didn't want to be here when you arrived."

Jane tucked her tongue into her cheek and shook her head. "Guess some things never change."

Maria raised her voice slightly. "You have to understand. They think they're being good parents."

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. All of you enabled her to continue drinking. You're loving her to death, and I don't see how treating me badly is honoring or helping Sandra. I've seen it in my own family, and it never ends well. While we're at it why not deny the drinking had something to do with her cancer!" Jane's temper was bristling.

"Jane, maybe Sandra asking you here was a mistake."

"You got it. Sandra asked me here; let her decide if it's a mistake. I'm not making any promises about forgiving her, but at least I'm open to hearing her out."

Maria stared down at her shoes before meeting Jane's eyes. "We've been under a lot of pressure these last few months. I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to see Sandra and leave."

"That was my intention. I didn't think we were all going to sit around the fireplace and drink hot chocolate together."

"It's the top of the stairs, third door on the right. You can let yourself out."

Jane tried to calm herself as she ascended the top of the staircase and rounded the corner. She closed her hand and was about to knock on the door when she heard a familiar and surprisingly strong voice say, "Come in."

Jane feared that Sandra heard her arguing with her sister. She twisted the doorknob and entered the dimly lit room.

"I'd know the sound of those footsteps anywhere Jane Rizzoli." Jane released the breath she was holding; apparently Sandra had missed the fighting between the two women.

The thin, pale woman wore a nasal canula to increase her oxygen intake. Nearly lifeless eyes gestured for Jane to take a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Jane, I know it wasn't easy for you to come here, so thank you." The woman moved her hand under the sheets, pulled out a tissue and coughed into it "I want to make amends with you, and tell you I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and for the way my family treated you. I hope that you can forgive me."

"I want to, but…..." Jane didn't know what to say. This was a kinder, gentler woman than the feisty drunk she had dated, and even pulled out of a few bar scrapes. Jane wasn't sure what to make of her.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me because I'm going to die. I'm asking you because if you don't, you're going to bring anger and bitterness from our experience into every intimate relationship you enter into."

Jane instantly thought of how often she snapped at Maura recently, and how badly it made her feel. It went beyond her normal teasing and verged on being downright nasty.

"I know you Jane. You've got a big heart, and a part of you believed that you failed this relationship in some way, but you didn't. If you forgive me, you move out of that place and take control back. By not forgiving me, you've given me power over you that I don't want. Release me and release yourself; stop letting what happened between us define your relationships."

Jane bit her lip. "How do you even know I do that?"

Sandra pointed to Jane's ring finger. "You're still single, and I bet you tell yourself you'll end up married to your job or settling, but secretly you'd enjoy coming home to someone every night."

Tears were brimming in Jane's eyes as she gave the ill woman half a smile. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've had a lot of time to think, and I've sabotaged every relationship I've ever been in. You know what they say about lessons learned."

"Sandra, I can't say it will be today. It's going to take time, but I promise I will forgive you."

"That's all I ask." The woman was now breathy, and extremely tired. "Jane, I need to sleep, and take my meds, but I want to thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry this has happened to you." Jane squeezed the woman's hand before descending the stairs and quietly closing the front door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**It Takes Two To Tangle**

**Chapter 8  
**  
**Here's where our story comes to an end. The rating for this chapter goes up to M. Thanks for all the comments and critiques. Keep them coming. I have made changes to stories based on reader suggestions. Also, after posting, nearly all chapters have been revised slightly, so if you want to take a second look, you may find something new.  
**

Jane texted Maura to let her know she was on her way back. It was nearly 6:00 pm when she pulled in front of her apartment. Spent, she lumbered up the stairs with her bag, a case of beer, and two bottles of wine in tow. The day warranted a trip to the liquor store, but once she arrived home, Jane felt too tired for a drink.

She fumbled for her keys and exclaimed, "Shit!" when she couldn't find them. She put the case of beer on the steps and began to dig deeper into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small piece of paper with her keys and unfolded it. It read, in Maura's perfect handwriting, "There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom." Jane instantly recognized the quote from Anais Nin. She smiled, and knew Maura must have slipped it into her pocket during breakfast. Her heart was drumming against her ribs as she finally got into her apartment and dialed Maura.

"Hey Maur, I'm home and I'm more tired than a one legg-"

"Jane, don't say it." Maura interrupted. "Do you want to cancel for tonight?" Maura bit her lip; she'd understand if Jane were too tired, but hoped her friend would still want her over for pizza and movie night. Maura reveled in the idea of snuggling close to Jane on the couch, the warmth from the detective's body seeping into hers.

"No, were still on. I just need to shower."

There were a few seconds of dead air as Maura imagined Jane naked and covered in soap. She wanted Jane, and her breath hitched as she wondered what it would be like to be in that shower with her.

"Maura, you still there? Earth to Maura."

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat. "OK. I'll be there in an hour."

Jane smiled as they said their goodbyes. She was beyond tired, but she wanted to see Maura; longed to see Maura. As crazy as she sometimes made her, she was also the one person who made Jane feel like everything was going to be alright no matter what.

Jane put the cold beers and chilled wine into her fridge before jumping into the shower.

The water and soap cascaded down her long body, resting her head against the wall, she felt like she could wash the day down the drain and start off fresh. She swallowed hard, "Fresh with Maura." The thought made her smile, and made her a bit nervous.

Her desire for her co-worker, her best friend frightened her. "What if it doesn't work? Ugh…..what if it does? This could get complicated, but what the fuck else is new?"

After drying off and sliding into her most comfortable pair of holey sweats, she lit a few candles, and cued up a movie for the pair to watch. She flopped down on the couch, arranging the pillows under her shoulders and around her head. She was about to drift off when the loud knocking on her door woke her up. Jane skidded across the floor, looking through the peephole and frowning when she saw Frankie on the other side.

"What the Hell are you doing here? How did you even know I was back?"

Jo Friday struggled uncomfortably in the man's arms. "I called Maura, I was going to ask her to take Jo, but she said you were back early. Janie, Tommy and Louie asked me to go fishing with them in the morning. I can't watch her all weekend."

He gently handed the furry package to his sister as he pushed into her apartment. He looked around the living room, with its dimmed lights, lit candles and drawn blinds.

"Woohoo, Janie's got a hot date!" He teased as he punched her arm.

Just then, fast walking, booted heels clicked up the stairs. Frankie's eyes widened and he looked as if someone had switched a light on inside his head.

"Hi Maura. When we talked I didn't know you'd be coming by." His tone and the knowing look he gave Jane told her she was in for a royal teasing.

Maura smiled, "Yes, Jane and I watch movies and order out every Friday."

"Oh, so you eat out every Friday?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Jane choked; she saw where this was going and took speedy action. "Thanks for taking care of Jo. Enjoy your fishing trip." Jane grasped Frankie's shoulders, spun him around and practically pushed him out the door.

Jane leaned against the door rubbing her forehead. Maura smiled and hung her coat and purse on the nearby rack. "Welcome home, Jane." Maura wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman. Jane exhaled with relief, all the tension flowing out of her body.

The room was quiet; the candles flickered and cast shadows on the walls. Maura could feel a gentle pulse of electricity spin between their two bodies. When they pulled away from one another, Maura grasped one of Jane's unruly curls and was running it in between her fingers.

"Is it over Jane?" There was a sweetness mixed sexiness in her voice that Jane had not heard before.

"Yeah Maur, it's over." Jane looked like she wanted to cry.

"You're a very strong woman Jane." Maura stepped closer to the other woman, their hips almost pressed together. Maura raised her right hand and pushed it through Jane's thick hair. When she reached the back of Jane's head she pulled her down, bringing their lips together and kissing her softly around her mouth.

Jane moaned. She felt her whole body prickle with the teasing touch of the M.E.'s mouth on her skin. It seemed like forever before Maura's lips pressed against hers again. Jane grabbed her friend's hips and pushed their bodies together. Maura yelped, but never broke contact with Jane. Her mouth moving towards Jane's neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

They kissed hungrily, bodies pressed close and hands discovering curves and dips that were previously only dreamed about. Maura slid her hands down Jane's body and undid her belt buckle and deftly unbuttoned her pants.

Jane nudged her backwards with her body until the back of Maura's knees came into contact with the front of the couch. One slightly rougher push and Maura fell on to the cushions taking Jane down with her. Jane was careful not to push her entire weight on top of her friend.

"Oh, fuck." Jane spat as Maura pulled her shirt up and began kissing her chest above her breasts.

Maura arched her back, pressing her hips harder into Jane's center. Breathless she responded back to Jane, "I…I can stop if you like."

"Oh God, no you will not woman."

Maura smiled seductively as she flipped Jane over and lowered Jane's zipper centimeter by centimeter.

"You're killing me Maur."

"And you are exaggerating." The doctor ignored the protests below her and continued to lower the zipper achingly slow.

Jane threw her head back against the cushions as Maura slid her hand into Jane's underwear. The detective bucked, and the doctor marveled at the wetness she found there. She dipped into it and spread it around and rubbed it into Jane's clit before removing the dripping digits.

"Christ, Maura."

Maura, straddling Jane, stared down at her like prey and proceeding to lick the juices from her fingers. Jane locked eyes with Maura and opened her legs slightly wider. Maura accepted the invitation, and quickly inserted two digits into Jane thrusting forcefully.

Jane husked, "Lift your ass Maura." Maura did as requested and Jane didn't hesitate with pulling her jeans open and inserting two fingers into Maura's soaked center. The woman above her literally rode her hand, slamming down on the fingers with each downward stoke. She reached down and massaged Jane's breasts through her shirt.

Jane and Maura maintained eye contact as their sweat soaked bodies worked in tandem until Jane, unable to hold back any longer, came with a shudder and a deep,"Ohhh." Maura continued to ride the fingers that stroked deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. Jane thought her wrist was going to break with the force, but she figured it would be well worth it.

Maura arched upward and came with only what Jane could describe as a growl. She fell forward, expelling Jane's hand, and breathing heavily into the detective's sweat slick neck.

"Jane, you still want to watch a movie?"

"No, no!" Jane huffed. "Thank you for the quote in my pocket by the way."

"You're welcome."

Jane didn't stir; she was still out of breath, running her hands up and down Maura's back as she tried to bring herself back down to earth. Maura turned her head slightly; her lips were just below Jane's earlobe. "Are we going to stay here all night, or are we going into the bedroom where I can make love to you properly?"

"Wow, that wasn't proper?" Jane asked innocently.

"Oh no, Jane, not at all. I have so much more I need to show you. You know it takes two to tangle, and I plan on getting you all caught up."

Maura hoisted Jane off of the couch by her hand and led her toward the bedroom.

"Maura sweetie, that's two to tango."

"Not the way I do it." She smiled as she pushed Jane down onto the bed.


End file.
